happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Make a Good Depression
Make a Good Depression is an HTF Fanon episode in which Sniffles attempts to cure Gloomy's depression. Starring *Gloomy *Sniffles Featuring *Leif *Mime *Giggles *Cuddles *Josh *Nutty *Disco Bear Appearing *The Mole *Handy *Bastion Plot Gloomy stands by the street looking as depressed as usual. He hears a car horn honk and looks to see The Mole's car barreling down the road and smashing into Bastion and Handy. Gloomy sighs and jumps into the path of the car. At the same time Sniffles walks by and spots Gloomy jump into the path of The Mole. Sniffles jumps also and tackles Gloomy out of the way. Sniffles then helps Gloomy up and Gloomy sighs at him. Sniffles realizes something is wrong and drags Gloomy away. Later at his lab Sniffles studies Gloomy who sits on a office chair. After a bit Sniffles leaves to get something and when he returns, he find Gloomy about to stab himself with scissors. Sniffles yells in horror and swat the scissors from Gloomy where they land on a small mouse killing it. Suddenly Sniffles gets an idea and runs off. Soon Sniffles reappears with a ray gun. He grabs a dial and turns it to an image of a smiley face. He then points the gun at Gloom and pulls the trigger. A small beam shoots out and head towards Gloomy. Unfortunaly the beam misses and and hits a glass beaker which bounces the beam back at Sniffles. Sniffles drops to the floor to avoid the beam and in the process he turns the dial to a frowny face. Sniffles gets up off the floor and trys again, not aware that the setting has changed. Another beam shoots out and heads towards Gloomy but suddenly the chair breaks on him and he falls to the floor, making the beam miss. Once again the beam hits a beaker but this time bounces out a window. Sniffles panics and runs to the window in time to see the beam head towards Disco Bear who is dancing under a dico ball. The beam hits the disco ball and a bounces off it as a bunch of smaller beams. One beam hits Disco Bear and another hit Sniffles. The rest of the beams hit Mime as he juggles several knifes, Leif as he walks through the park, Nutty as he eats a lollypop, Josh as he gets ready to draw a picture and Giggles and Cuddles as they enjoy a picnic together.. Sniffles turns towards Gloomy to reveal a sad look on his face which confuses Gloomy. Sniffles then walks over to a table covered in beakers and slams his head into it multiple time, breaking the glass and cutting his face until he finally dies. Gloomy simpley shrugs at this and leaves. As he walks through town he passes by Disco Bear who has hung himself with the cord of his disco ball, Mime who has stabbed himself with his knifes, Giggles and Cuddles who have slit their throats with broken wine glasses, Nutty who has choked himself with his lollypop and Josh who has stabbed himself in the eye with a pencil. The sight of this makes Gloomy smile a bit and he walks off whistleing. The episode ends with Leif jumping off a cliff only to have his bad luck keep him alive as he lands on a bush. Moral "Don't sink into depression" Deaths #Handy and Bastion are hit by The Mole's car. #Sniffles cuts his head up with broken glass. #Disco Bear hangs himself. #Mime stabs himseelf with his knifes. #Cuddles and Giggles slit their throats. #Nutty chokes himself with a lollypop. #Josh stabs himself in the eye. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes